Birth day gift
by shilpam59
Summary: Daya sir's birth day... how and by whom Daya will receive his gift? to know.. follow the OS


Abhijeet woke up early morning, and as usual, made breakfast for himself and for Daya….

He went to Daya's room, and he smiled looking Daya sleeping…

Abhijeet's POV "Hamesha baccha hi rahega, mera Daya…aaj iska janam din hai, phir bhi soya hua hai, 8 baj gaya… jab tak datunga nahi, nahi uthega. Phir harbar ke tarah mu phula dega aur bolega, "mera janam din mai bhi tujhe datna rehata hai, kabhi pyar se baat kiya karo"." Then having Idea and bright smile…."chal aaj tujhe pyar se uthane wala hu. Sote reh…."

He took his meal, and left some letter for Daya, and he left for Bureau…. Whle traveling, he called some one and requested something.

Whereas at duo's house…

Daya pov "Aaai, 8;30 ho gaya, Abhijeet nahi bulaya mujhe… then again he checked his watch… aree aaj to mera janam din hai, (and bit angry…) usne mujhe wish bhi nahi kiya….. while he was thinking his eyes went on letter, Abhijeet has left for him….

Letter

" Daya, jaldi uth jana,break fast ready hai, kha lena… aur ha, gari mai leke gaya hu, tu Taxi se aajana, "

Daya's POV" yaar Abhijeet tujhe yaad hai ki mera birth… Again his eyes got stuck on something shiny thing…. He went near it and saw a Gift wrapped and written "Happy Birthday mera chota sa nanha sa mota sa bhai…"

Daya:-" ye Abhi bhi na, sidha se kaam kuch kar he nahi sakta…" and he opened it… by seeing the gift he got tear in his eyes… the gift was beautiful Watch, which he desired to have it few months back.

Where as in Bureau..

Abhijeet reached Bureau and every one wished him good morning…

Fredricks:-" Abhijeet sir, Daya sir kaha hai?"

Abhijeet:-" wo soya hai, use thora sar mai dard tha…"

Shreya :-" Sir, uske tabiyat to thik hai?" in tensed voice..

Abhijeet smilled thinking, what he is going to do is right..:-" Ha thik hai.." and he was cuted by Acp

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet, tumne wo file laya hai?"

Abhijeet smacking his head:-" sorry sir, jaldi jaldi mai bhul gaya, mai aabhi jake lekar aata hu.."

Pradyuman:-" Rehne do, kissi aur ko bhejo, tum mere saath chalo aabhi"

Abhijeet:-"yes sir….. hmmm ,ha Shreya, plz mere ghar se blue colour ka file le aana "

Shreya:-" yes sir.."

Shreya's POV:-" isse bahane Daya sir ko bhi dekh lungi" and she went…

Where as Duo's house

Daya got ready, and was having his break fast.

There was knock …

Daya:-" abb koun hoga? Sayad Abhi hoga…" He smilled and went to open the door excited.. he opened the door blindly and tried to hugged the person thinking as Abhijeet..

Then Daya realize that its not Abhijeet, he was filling shame, seeing Shreya there..

Daya:-" sorry Shreya, mai Abhi hoga I mean Abhijeet hoga samajh kar tumhe hug.. I mean" he kept his mouth shut, having bowed his head in shame…

Where as Shreya was very happy, Daya for the first time hugged her, though unintentionally, but still she was very happy..

Shreya:-" Daya sir, its ok, ho jata hai.. Waise aapka sar abb kaisa hai?"

Daya, still in weak voice, yet surprise..:-"Mera sar ko kya hua hai?"

Shreya:-" Sir, Abhijeet sir keh rahe the, subha aapka sar mai dard tha.."

Listening this, Daya understood, it's plan of Abhijeet to send Shreya… he was half angry, yet happy cause some how he too like Shreya..

Daya:-"Abhijeet nai kuch bhi bola hai.. waise tum yaha kaise?"

Shreya:-" Abhijeet sir, blue colour ka file bhul gaya hai.. to mai lene aai hu… waise sir Happy birth day…." And she gave him gift.. Daya gladly accept it, and kept it on table, and brought the file, which Shreya mentioned..

Daya:-" waise tum abbhi bureau jaa rahi ho na?"

Shreya:-" ha sir, kyu koi kaam tha?"

Daya:-" Nahi, chalo, mai bhi bureau hi ja raha hu, to mai bhi aau?"

Shreya blushed a bit and nodded her head yes.. Daya show her antics and smilled..

When they reached near car. Shreya gave key to Daya and said..

Shreya:-" Sir, aap drive kijeye,"

Daya went towards driver seat and she sat beside him, and they drove towards bureau.

Where as in bureau

Abhijeet and Acp sir return within few minte..

Pankhaj:-"Sir aapko koi kaam than a, to aaplog itna jaldi kaise aa gaye?"

Pradyuman:-" Koi kaam nahi tha… bus Daya ka birth day hai na, to uske taiyari karna hai" he said smilling..

Abhijeet:-" Dekho, Shreya aabhi nikli hai, to kaam se ek ghante mai, Daya aajaiga…. To chalo abbhi bureau saja dete hai…"

Sachin :-" wah sir, hum abbhi tayyari suru karte hai"

Purvi:-" ha sir…"

Rajat:-" sir par Cake aur bakki ka samman?"

Abhijeet and Pradyuman both removed thousand rupees note..

Abhijeet:-"aree, sir aap kyu de rahe hai?, mai de raha hu na…"

Acp :-" aree Mera ladle bete ka birth day hai, mai de raha hu"

Fredricks in happy tone and cllaping:-" aree wah, aaj to party mai dhamal hoga, dono sir paise de rahe hai" and all team got excited….

Both abhijeet and Pradyuman got shocked listing Fredricks word.. and looked each other, then saw teams reaction, and smilled and both gave money..

Acp:-" Sachin, Pankhaj, tum dono jao, aur cake lao, aur ha cold drinks aur snacks bhi le aana…"

Pankhaj:-" ye party.. aaj to dhamal hoga, mai to daba ke khaunga" he shouted in happiness, and then got scare seeing fiery look from Abhijeet and Pradyuman…

Salunkhe:-" aree bhai, hum yaha invited hai ya humme bhul gaye.." Salunkhe and Tarika entering..

Acp smilled and look at Abhijeet:-" lo tapak gaya.." and said to Salunkhe" ha aao, aao tere bina to party to adhura rahega…"

Abhijeet smiled and said:-" aree doctor sahib… aapke bina to party to adhura adhura lagega..… waise good morning Tarika jii"

Salunkhe:-"mere bina ya phir Tarika jii ke bina party adhura lagega?" saying taunting tone…

Abhijeet just smiled, and whole team silled looking reaction of Tarika and Abhijeet…

Acp:-"chalo chalo, jaldi karo, warna Daya aajayega" and al started there work excited…

Daya and Shreya reached at bureau… Daya was Parking Car, and Shreya was standing for him.. when they moved to bureau.. it was empty.. no one was here…

Daya:-" aree, Shreya sab kaha gaye?"

Shreya:-" pata nahi sir, jab mai gayi thi, tab sab log the…. Aur sirf Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir hi bahar janne wale the.."

Then they listned one gun shot… they both became alert removing tere gun, and looking carefully here and there… then

"SURPRISE" whole team shouted together

Daya and Shreya covered there ear… and Purvi some how caught Shreya and sided her..

Then Everyone started singing birth day song…

" Happy birth day to you, happy birth day to you… Happy birth day Daya sir, happy birth day to you"

He was having happy tear in his eyes, but he was searching for one person..

Then he cut cake and gave everyone, and have great party…. At last Abhijeet came near him and said..

Abhijeet:-" Happy birth day Daya…"

Daya just hugged him tightly and said:-" Thank you boss… ye wala janam din sabse aacha tha…kaabhi nahi bhulunga.." he said in smilling..

Abhijeet smiled and said:-" abbe ye har saal bolta hai… dialog change kar…" and every one smilled… every one wished Daya and gave him Gift…

Acp:-" Happy birth day Daya, hummesha yuhi mushkarate rehna, aur saahi raste mai chal na"

Daya just smilled and thanked him…. With loss of word…

Then after party got over, Daya went to his desk and sat there… he opened his drawer to have his thing, and saw gift there… and anote..

"Abbe Daya, aapne aakh se aasu poch aur ye gift khol ke dekh le…"

Daya smilled again and rubbed his tear and opened gift… again he got shocked… but this time he was bit anger… he went to Abhijeet's desk and said…

Daya:-" Abhijjet ye kya hai?"

Abhijeet in funny tone:-" Ye gift hai, aur kya hai?"

Daya:-" Dekho boss, mai mazak ke mood mai nahi hu… itna kharcha karne ka kya jaruri hai?, subhah ek ghari diya, abb ye phone…"

Abhijeet:-"dekh Daya, tujhe gift dena ka haq mere pass hai… upar se tera janam din hai… mai ek gift du, sou du, tujhe lena parega samjha…"Daya bit angery:-" mai ye nahi lunga"

Abhijeet in devil smile:-"tu nahi lega"

In bit scare tone..:-"nahi"

Abhijeet with same tone:-" aree Shreya"

Daya immediately gave smile and said

Daya:-" aree wah boss kitna aacha mobile hai, kitna aacha gift hai, thank you boss, bohot aacha laga"

Abhijeet:-' kyu, bacche tu nahi laga na"

Daya:-" boss, kisne bola mai nahi linga…. Mai lunga, dil khol ke, khusi se uchal uchal ke lunga"

Abhijeet:-" abb aaya na uth pahar ke niche.." and gave winning smile…

Abhijeet:-" waise , aaya kaise, Shreya ke garri mai?" with mischievous voice

Daya listening Shreya's name, he became shy…

Abhijeet:-" kya baat hai Daya.. tu itna sharma kyu raha hai.." and he looked at Shreya… Shreya was also filling shy..

Abhijeet:-" tum dono ne kya gul khilaye ho, tum yaha itna Sharma rahe ho, aur waha Shreya bhi?"

Daya immediately..:-"Ku.. kuch nahi… tumhe bahem ho raha hai" and he saw Abhijeets creepy look

Daya's POV "ye Abhijeet baal ka khaal nikal ke hi chorega… mai kyu kuch nahi chupa pata hu Abhi see?"

Abhijeet:-" Beta, kuch chupane ki koshish mat kar.. warna mai jaa raha hu Shreya ke pass…"

Daya:-" Woo darshal… jab Shreya ghar ke darwaja khat kahti thi, mujhe laga tum hoge.. maine kuch nahi dekha, bus hug kar diya… phir dekha wo Shreya thi.." he said in mick voice.. and was felling uncomfortable…

Abhijeet:-" ooo acha acha acha…. Ye baat hai.." he said in mischievous voice..

Daya:-" boss, tum jaise soch rahe ho, wase kuch nahi hai.."in straight tone

Abhijeet:-"MY GOD… maine Socha tum aur Shreya aache dost ho… par tum" he gave shock look and tried his best to give serious look..

Daya:-" Abhijeet ke bache…."

Abhijeet in serious tone:-" abb bhag mat.. hum burau mai hai… ghar chalke iss Vishay mai hum charcha karenge.."He said in naughty tone..

Daya:-" rukho, aaj ghar chalo, mai dikhata hu.."

AUTHORS NOTE…..

Socha, on time mai ye chap update karunga… but kuch personal kaam mai aatak gaya….

So belated Happy birth day Dayanand shetty….

Kaisa tha ye OS….

Plzz read and review….

Love you'll and take care….


End file.
